vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo
[[Archivo:Chikyuu_Saigo_no_kokuhaku_wo_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Chikyuu Saigo no kokuhaku wo Ilustrada por Hatsuko]]The Last confession of the Earth (Chikyuu Saigo no kokuhaku wo / La última confesión de la tierra) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Al igual que las otras canciones de la saga PANDORA VOXX complete, esta sigue la historia de una chica (Yun) que no quería ser adulta así que le pidió a Maki el deseo de no crecer, pero al igual que los otros deseos, este salió mal y la chica tuvo que ver como todas las personas que amaba, y el mundo, fallecían lentamente con el tiempo. Comentarios del Autor: *''"El chico tenia algo que decir."'' Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: Kemu Ilustración: Hatsuko PV: ke-sanβ Arreglos: Suzumu *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *PANDORA VOXX complete *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMing from Megpoid *IA THE WORLD ～Hikari～ (Cantado por IA) Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Español tomado de Kazakiri. Kanji= そして君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 「大人になりたくないよ」なんて大人ぶってさ 駆けた　少年の日 どうやら僕に訪れた　悪戯（いたずら）は 相当タチの悪い　不老不死のおせっかい 神様ステキな　プレゼントをありがとう なんて　到底　的外れな 幼い冗談の奥に　大事に隠した 片思いは　察してくれないんだ 追い越してく　戻れない憧憬 好きな人に　さよならを いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったよ そして　君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだった　って気付いたよ 百年前の同じ日に　君のおばあちゃんは 同じ事を言ったんだ 君の孫の曾孫（ひまご）の　その最期に 僕はまた一人になる 移ろってく　メトロポリスと 君の名に　花束を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったね そして　血が流れて　世界が灰になった後で 僕は今でも　ふいに君を思い出すんだ 誰もいない　枯れた世界で 悪戯（いたずら）の　意味を知ったよ 臆病　でも今なら言えるんだ 地球最後の　告白を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　遠回りしすぎたよ そして　何もかもが　手遅れの灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 君が好きだった　って言えたよ |-| Romaji= Soshite kimi ga shirazuni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte 「Otona ni naritakunai yo」 nante otona buttesa Kaketa shounen no hi Douyara boku ni otozureta itazura wa Soutou tachi no warui furoufushi no osekkai Kamisama suteki na purezento wo arigatou Nante toutei mato hazure na Osanai joudan no oku ni daiji ni kakushita Kataomoi wa sashi tekura nai 'nda Oikoshi teku modore nai shoukei Suki na hito ni sayonara wo Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta yo Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datta tte kizuita yo Hyakunen mae no onaji hi ni kimi no obaachan wa Onaji koto wo ittanda Kimi no mago no himago no sono saigo ni Boku wa mata hitori ni naru Utsurotteku metropolis to Kimi no na ni hanataba o Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta ne Soshite chi ga nagarete sekai ga hai ni natta ato de Boku wa ima demo fui ni kimi wo omoi dasu 'nda Dare mo inai kareta sekai de Itazura no imi wo shitta yo Okubyou demo ima nara ierunda Chikyuu saigo no kokuhaku wo Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa toomawarishi sugita yo soshite nani mo ka mo ga te okure no hai ni natta ato de Boku wa ima sara kimi ga suki datte Kimi ga suki datta tte ieta yo |-| Español= Y así, sin que lo sepas, después de que felizmente te convertiste en cenizas ahora, yo te amo "No quiero ser un adulto" Dije, actuando como si fuera mayor corriendo a través de los días de juventud Al parecer la broma que me sucedió fue bastante mala, una entrometida inmortalidad Gracias a Dios por el maravilloso regalo es algo que está fuera de foco Escondí las cosas importantes dentro de bromas inmaduras mi amor no correspondido no será juzgado . mis anhelos que pasaron, no volverán Le dije adiós a mi persona amada El atardecer que vi fue demasiado hermoso A lo que llame amor fue algo demasiado impuro Y así, sin que lo sepas, después de que felizmente te convertiste en cenizas ahora, yo te amo... fue de lo que me di cuenta Al igual que ese día hace cien años, tu abuela dijo algo igual Los últimos momentos de tu nieto y bisnieto otra vez, yo estaré sola En la metrópolis mientras desaparece Te ofrezco este ramo de flores en tu honor El atardecer que vi fue demasiado hermoso A lo que llame amor fue algo demasiado impuro ¿no? Y así, después de la sangre derramada y que el mundo se convirtiera en cenizas Sin embargo, ahora mismo, te recuerdo de repente No hay nadie, en este mundo marchito Supe el significado de la broma Sin embargo, Puedo decir ahora que soy tímida Diré la última confesión de la Tierra El atardecer que vi fue demasiado hermoso A lo que llamo amor está siendo algo con mucho rodeo Y así, después de que todo se convirtió en cenizas, muy tarde para ser salvado ahora mismo, yo te amo todavía te amo, finalmente lo dije Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Hatsuko. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012